Mischief of the Time Goddess
|rōmaji=Misuchifu Offu Za Taimu Gōdesu |type=Caster Magic Subspecies Magic Molding Magic Ancient Spell Fighting Style |user=Orkos Alighieri }} Mischief of the Time Goddess ( , Misuchifu Offu Za Taimu Gōdesu; lit. "Artificial Subjugation of the Fourth Dimensional Plane") is a powerful form of Caster Magic that's existed for many decades at a time — classifying it as an Ancient Spell; it's also one of the few Molding Magic that doesn't involve an actual element, but involves a concept entirely — in this case, time. Due to its classification, the magic is alternatively called "Time-Make" ( , Taimu Meiku; lit. "Temporal Anomaly Molding Magic"), for naming convenience. A fighting style of incredibly degrees, it's considered to be top-tier amongst its kind, only matched by a few; due to the amount of power it constantly exerts, along with the side effects on the "element" itself, only a few are capable of mastering it. Currently, the only known recorded user to effectively utilize this magic is Orkos Alighieri — the youngest brother of the Alighieri family & 3rd successor to the Infernius throne. It's unknown how he got a hold of this magic, but it's hinted that Aionius had a hand in it — seeing him & his family as an "interesting bunch". Overview One of the most sought after powers is the time manipulation, having complete dominion over such a concept; typically, many things can be done when one bends time to their desires, the most effective one being the achievement of perpetual youth, stopping one's own time at its current point, thus allowing a person to live much longer than others. Typically, time manipulation can be used for offensive purposes, making battles go much easier to those who's able to invoke such a power on a whim. These things and more can be accomplished should one get their hands on such a forbidden fruit; however, this isn't possible by normal means as the concept of "time" can't truly be manipulated by mortal hands, as its a privilege granted by the very god embodying the concept itself. Even those who have received his blessings, are able to manipulate the concept to a minor degree as to prevent the users from getting too powerful and conceited; its also because of the physical constitution of the recipient's body isn't build to withstand such control over something that's existed for an eternity. Thus variants are born from that blessing, serving as a sign of their status as a "Time Mage" (時間魔道士, Jikan Madōshi) — this variation being no different. Mischief of the Time Goddess is an oddity amongst its brethren, most likely due to having multiple users in lieu of its status as an interpretation; in fact, it's something that Aionius had given to Orkos, it's current user, stating that it's rather fitting for one of his caliber because of him mainly having things "handed-down" to him for most of his life. It's also because Aionius believed that the interpretation matched his somewhat unpredictable and spontaneous nature, which caused him to land in the myriad situations he normally finds himself and his friends in. This magic can be invoked, controlled, and dispelled with a snap of his fingers or a simple hand motions, not unlike another form of magic. Unlike other variations which strictly focus on time or space itself to some extent, this focuses on the activities of the space-time continuum, specifically the distortions naturally existing or artificially created. These distortions often exist as tears or ripples that can be seen by the naked in certain instances, similar to a heat wave or mirage; through the effects of the magic, such apparitions in space-time can be physically molded and used as a form of offense and/or defense. Normally, they primarily take the form of multiple orbs that serves as the basis for Orkos' later creations, but at times, they can appear as a large unstable mass of space-time energy. A key aspect to this variation of Molding Magic is precision; the more accurate the shape, the more powerful its effectiveness. Thus Orkos has to be absolutely sure what he wants to create with such potent energies, lest it causes a severe backlash. Like normal Molding Magic, the shape the orbs take is limited to the user's imagination; however, there's a stark difference — which involves the components that's utilized to make such structures. As space-time distortions obtains a tangible form, so does the effects that come with it — becoming more potent than prior. As space-time anomalies are often deadly by nature, anything hit by shaped distortions crafted from this magic will by severely affected in unimaginable ways; even Orkos can't predict what will happen to the afflicted target. Thus, this serves as a double-edged sword, as he could be affected in the same way in lieu of his blessing. Initially, the magic requires a high energy cost to use, but after getting used to it over time, it becomes negligible and can be invoked on a whim. It seems that the original creator, and later Orkos, have reached such a point. While this magic is mainly employed for molding purposes for better control, it can be used in the same manner as any other variation or time-based magic; this is seen where Orkos used the orbs to form a temporal field capable of halting or speeding up the flow of time in an area. He can also do it on himself, letting him cross vast distances in short periods or simply boost his reaction time; it should be noted that he does so in small bursts as he's still affected by the anomalies to a certain degree. Through the effects of this magic, Orkos has been seen affecting other magics, skills, and abilities to a certain degree — causing dissonance which will inevitably lead to its collapse in one way or another; this is rather advantageous, as it allows him a form of nullification. It's been noted that this variation is effective against the other blessing variants, as it can cause distortions in time and space — temporarily bending the laws to meet his needs; this leaves other Chrono Saturnalia users at his mercy, unable to affect him with their interpretation. Trivia *The naming for this magic is directly based off of the Yu-Gi-Oh! card of the same name. *This magic is mainly based off of Saturn's temporal powers from the anime series, Saint Seiya Omega and Dio Brando's Stand Power "The World" from the JoJo series. *The author concludes that this type of Molding Magic is plausible given the recent trend in canon concerning the art, being able to affect concepts like " " and " ". That and the way it deals with shaping distortions — which are visible by the way, is most accurate. *Part of this magic is based off of the Time-Skipping technique — invented and used by Hit, from the series, Dragon Ball Super. *The naming of this magic alludes to Aionius initial design as a female, but scrapped because the author couldn't find a proper female time deity pic to use. In both instances, the former's character remains the same — being mischievous, fickle, and an annoying character. *The author can't stress enough that the magic is considerably watered-down, thus isn't as powerful as most would make it out to be — even if its for an alternate universe. Category:Molding Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Fighting Style Category:Olphion Completed Gallery